The Dark and Light
by AmiraHitoriSesshylover
Summary: Summary: ‘We are the dark and light, The purity and love, The destruction and woe. We have for two long been silent, but now we have risen again, to defend and fight for what we see fit, don’t get in our way or your screams will eco to the bottom of hell
1. Chapter 1

The Dark and Light

By AmiraHitoriSesshylover and AmaraHitoriKougalover

Disclamier: We do not own Inuyasha or its characters, (but we wish we owned Sesshy and Kouga) =)

Summary: 'We are the dark and light, The purity and love, The destruction and woe. We have for two long been silent, but now we have risen again, to defend and fight for what we see fit, don't get in our way or your screams will eco to the bottom of hell and the top of heaven and beyond.'

Flash back\ Prologue

"So what do we do with them?" asked the captain of the angel guard. He looked over to the two seated figures on the lawn out of the corner of his eye. Sure they looked like sweet innocent 8 year old girls. But they were technically not supposed to be in existence. The first of the 2 glanced up at him, her black and blue eyes seem to stare straight into his soul. Her expressionless face was turned to the side as though she was asking a silent question.

"Your wondering what your going to have to do with us aren't you, Kumiko?"

Kumiko shivered, he had forgotten about the girl's demon hearing, dang they were freaky, being half angel and half panther demon.

"Uhhhhhhh yea I guess so ..."

The second figure moved suddenly causing his attention to shift to the silver and purple winged girl.

"Amara, stop bothering the captain, cant you see you're upsetting him?" Amira stretched her limbs, and stood as the king walked out of the woods, followed by his 16 year old daughter Keniki.

"hump, hello sire, as we know we are not really supposed to be in existence, but seeing as we are part of a very important prophecy you cant exactly destroy us now can you?" Amira gave a short bow and then turned her back on the duo,

"How about we just do this, you don't try to kill or destroy us and let us kinda just keep the middle world under control, and we wont come and destroy your world seeing as we don't give a fu*k about it?"

"oh ok if you put it that way, all right." Lord Sumki did not want to make enemies of the Yin and Yang, so he decided to go along with it.

"oh yea, were for hire on any wars in the future, just get to us before the other guy and were in." Amira signaled to Amara and they turned into their smaller 'real' forms, VERY large panthers with wings. Then flew off into the deepening twilight with the parting words of,

"well see ya around in about 100 or so years Lord, if we want to."

Author Note: SOOOOOO what u think? Pretty hard core huh? Your gonna have to review to see what happens in the first chapter.

Hope u enjoy,

Amara and Amira out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark and Light

Standard disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN BUT WE WISH WE DID!!!

Ch: 1\ The Awaking

200 years...... that's how long we have been asleep. How we got this way we can't remember, but all we know now is that we woke up. And now were ready to kick some butt.

"Amara, ready to go?" Amira looked over to her sister; she was standing on the outskirts of the battle field they had just cleared. For some reason some low level demons had decided they wanted to attack them, they provided a nice 'stretch of the legs' for the sisters. Amara look's at Amira blankly, *nod.*

"Good lets move on then. "Turning Amira spread her silver and purple wings and ran to take off. Then suddenly she twisted in mid air, neatly avoiding the arrow shot at her wing joint.

"Yes?" She landed and cracked her knuckles ominously, she was in a bad enough mood and didn't need some idiot shooting at her.

Amara grabbed the challenger by the throat cutting of the air supply then releasing the child realizing it was just a boy a little younger in age in human years...

"d, d, don't kill me please, I thought you 2 were an demoness." The boy stuttered, his eyes wide with fear staring up at them from the forest floor.

"you were partially right dipshi*,half at least." Amira growled at the incompitant boy, sighing mentally.

"ohhhh umm please don't kill me, I don't mean you any harm, I was hunting and had the arrow on my bow already and you kind of startled me into shooting it, komindasia." He stuttered, trying to explain.

"SIGHHHH, hey instead of trying to explain just tell us your name and then leave if you wish." Amira had no idea why she wanted to know the boys name, but she kind of wanted to find out why she was so interested in the silly thing.

".........I believe my name is Kohaku mam."

**(Ohhhhhh cliffie much!!! Jk! We wont do that to you with such a short chapter, we want to make the chapters long enough for people to want to read, just Review and review some more, then well evaluate the reviews and see what we think we should do. Oh yea usually we like the Kags\Sesshy or the Kags\Kouga pairing but this is an experiment, were trying putting ourselves in the story, me Amira, and my sis, Amara get the two hot stuffs of the Inuyasha series, Kouga And Sesshomaru sama! You figure out the pairing yourself. ON WIT THE STORY!!)**

"Kohaku huh? Interesting, so what are you doing out here kid, usually kids your age aren't out on their own like this." Amira had gone to the nearest large rock, wanting to hear his 'story' for some reason or another.

"well that's just the thing mam, I cant remember, well I can remember a face or 2 and that there is something I don't want to remember, but other than that not much." Kohaku's still childish face held a serious look to it, his eyes narrowed slightly and his hand resting on his chin.

"Why do you not want to remember? Is it that some past event has so traumatized your life that you never want to remember?" Amara left off cleaning her blade, to stare straight at Kohaku.

He shivered slightly, getting the fact that the black haired girl did not talk much and when she did it was short and to the point.

"I don't know mam, I truly don't." Kohaku sighed, looking up from his position on the ground, then stood to go.

"I am sorry for bothering you, I will leave now ." then he turned, fully intent on leaving the clearing and the 2 nekoangels there.

"wo wo wo, who said you HAD to leave?" with a look at her sister Amira stood from her rock, the elected spokesperson for the both of them since she was born Amira seemed to simply know what her sister was thinking. "You can stay as long as you follow orders and keep pace, well provide protection and shelter and whatnot. Sound good to you kid?''

Kohaku looked at the older girl in front of him, considering the offer, then smiling brightly he nodded his head, and gave a bow,

"hia that sounds very nice, but could you please address me by my name ummmm......''

"Amira, and that's my sister Amara," the silver haired girl answered Kohaku's unasked question, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Right, Amira sama, Amara sama, I thank you for your generous offer, so when do we move on? Seeing as you were about to leave when I 'ahem' shot at you." Kohaku smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"RIGHT NOW! Amira yelled as she suddenly swept Kohaku off the ground, transforming into her panther form and settling him on her back in preparation to take off. The next few days were certainly going to be interesting with a human boy who could not remember anything in there group.

Yes very interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark and Light

Ch: 3 : AHHH IT'S A KITSUNE!

Standered disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN! Get over it already

**Authors rant: HIII were back! Sorry for the wait, but you try coming up with ideas to keep you guys happy! On with the story!)**

"Hey want breakfast?" Amara looked at her waking sister.

"huh?" Amira turned over on the moss she was sleeping on, then looked up at her sister blinking owlishly and then yawned. "No not yet its too early for that, but you go ahead." Then she turned over and pulled her cloak over her head to shut out the dawn light.

"Ok suit yourself but I'm going to eat duck eggs." Amara walked over to some flat rocks that held a nest of duck eggs....

"Uggh that sound weird, why not go for fried rabbit or something?" Sitting up Amira stretched her arms up over her head, then stood shaking clinging bits of moss off of her. "Sides, duck eggs are yucky, ever had one? No I would go for the prairie hen or swan eggs if you don't want meat."

Amira turned twored the forest fully intent at least getting a squirrel for breakfast. ** "**I'll be back within an hour".

Gobbling down the eggs Amara's stomached was still grumbling after she ate them. She jogged back up to her sister, "I'll come I got nothing better to do."

"Sigh that's really gross Amara, I know we haven't eaten since we last saw that village, but you could've asked me to cook them at least. Sides you and I both know that your just coming to fill that bottomless pit of yours. Amira shook her head, but still motioned for her sister to follow her.

They were moving on, seeing as they had no baggage to carry with them besides their weapons and the clothes on their backs.

They heard a growl, Amara stopped suddenly,

"That one was NOT me." Amara got down on the ground, slowly and quietly transforming into her winged cat form.

"sigh just what we need." Turning Amira pounced a quivering bush a few yards behind them.

"well well what do we have here?" Amira came out of the bush holding a orange and blue ball of fuff.

"what is that?" Walking around Amira in a circle Amara smelled the moldy looking pumpkin.

"...............TRANSFORM!" "Poof" "I'M NOT A PUMPKIN I'M A KITSUNE! CLEAR THE MUCK OUT OF YOUR EYES YOU STUPIiiiiiiiii.....................oh shi*"!

Amara was still staring at the kit with one eloquent eyebrow arched up into her black bangs. Then Amira burst out laughing, startling both her sister and the terrified kit.

"Oh KUKUKUKUKU y....y.. you looked like a sssssquash to me you know!"

"oh wow." Amara sat down on a tall stump, smirking she looked at Amira beseechingly, "what should we do with it?" She asked her sister.

"I KNOW.........." Amira looked at her sister with a huge smile on her face.

"WERE NOT KEEPING THE MUNCHKIN!" Amara yelled at her sister as her smirk turned into a glare.

"he's not a munchkin he's a kitsune, JUST LOOK AT HIM HE"S SOOOOOO CUUTE!" Amira swept up the kit, holding him up to Amara's face.

Amara immediately backed up, almost falling over the stump that was at her back. "ohhh............let me see the ADORIBLE fluff ball." She said with a pouty kitty face on.

"unhhhhh I think not." Amira put the kit behind her back, looking at her grining sister warily.

The opposite twins started to argue their voices becoming more heated with every word.

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES YES YES!"

"pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase" Amara said putting a 'puppy' face on.

"NO! you'll do something terrible to him!" Amira said in defense of the kit.

"my name is Shippo you know!" The kitsune said in his defense.

Amara started to cry"S..Shippo is such a CUTE name!" she sobbed.

Amira slowly backed up slowly, clearly freaked out, "WHAT have you been drinking?" Amira then grabbed a needle and put Shippo behind her again.

"What?! I do have emotions you know!" she walked off.

"ok I am officially freaked out." Amira whispered. "KOHAKU!" Kokaku came around the corner, holding a few rabbits, and looked at Shippo skeptically.

"yea?" He said.

"hey Kohaku I need you to protect the squirt, I gotta go find my delusional sister. Then Amira turned and ran off in the general direction her sister had gone. She came to a clearing where her sister was sitting, she touched her shoulder lightly not wanting to startle her. But Amara suddenly crumbled away into dust.

"oh no.....where did you go Amara?" Amira looked around worriedly, for a delusional sister of hers was a VERY bad thing indeed. Especially one like Amara.

Amara snuck up behind the boys, "Hey" she said still sobbing, the little boy Shippo ran up to the nekoangel proclaiming in his little voice that she should not cry.

Amara was shocked to say the least. Was the little annoying boy trying to COMFORT her? Amara decided that he wasn't sooo bad after all.

"Thanks Shippo, your not so bad after all. How bout you and me be fiends??" Amara looked at the kit at her feet, trying to not look hopeful although she sure felt it. Suddenly she heard a loud cursing sound, followed by a loud bang . '

'ut ohhh' Amara thought as she caught her sisters aggravated angry sent. "crud, I better hide before my sister murders me. See ya in about 3 hours boys." Turning she ran right smack dab into the one person she thought she would not see for a longggg time, considering he really didn't like her at all. "uhhhh HI Sesshomaru! Long time no see huh? Well gotta run! Bye!" She shoved the western prince in front of her when she heard her completely outraged sister running at her at top speed.

"AMARAAAAA!!!!!! I AM GOING T.. UMMMPHH!!" Since she had been really angry and running at top speed she really didn't see the prince in time to stop, resulting in her crashing head first into the inuyouki. And they ended up in a rather.......compromising situation.

Shippo stared in shock, he had oh so not been expecting his newly dubbed surrogate mother to trip into one of the most powerful and feared inuyouki princes in all of Japan. And he REALLY wasn't expecting the prince to be frozen with shock, resulting in them falling to the ground with his surrogate mom on top of him. In any other situation it would have been funny, but now he was really scared for his mother's safety.


End file.
